creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Still Not Over
I’d say that I’ve lived a pretty normal life. I wasn’t a really popular kid at school, but I wasn’t one of those anti-social kids who sat in the corner of the lunch room and did meth. In fact, I’d say nothing really sets me apart from any of those kids, except for maybe one thing. I think that the events started when I was ten, we had just moved to a new home, and summer was nearing an end. There was nothing unusual about my home or the homes surrounding it. In the back yard, we had a six-foot chain link fence separating our yard and the forest out back. Me being ten, loved going beyond the fence and exploring. The forest itself was pretty generic, all the trees and bushes weren’t super over grown but they still looked wild. As I started to get used to the forest and its surrounding area I started to clear out a large area about a football field’s lengths away from my home. I thought about making my own little village out there, but after making my fort I decided against it as the difficulty caused by the first task. All was fine until I finished said fort. I was proud of my creation, It was about six feet tall and four feet wide, it was big enough for me to stand and jump about freely, It had a slanted roof and was painted a nice dark green. When I finished it, was nearing the end of October and way too cold for me to spend much time out there comfortably. I decided to lock the place up return later in the year when there was snow. That night I had a friend come over and we spent most of the night inside and played video games, But as the night progressed we noticed something odd was happening out in the woods. At first we thought it was nothing, just some teenagers messing around. I wasn’t worried I had locked the door and windows so in my opinion they would get in. But then, noises started to flow out from the woods, we were taken aback by this and decided to pause the game and listen more carefully, as for the sound, I can only describe it as a low grumbling occasionally punctuated by a loud yelp or pop, it was around 2 am. After about five minutes of this noise filling the air it suddenly stopped. We thought nothing of it and even joked about its source, we continued with our game. As I think back upon that day I can’t help but think how stupid we were. A few days passed and I was too preoccupied to return to my fort. School was in full swing and I had more import things to worry about. The next weekend my same friend came over, and once again around 2 am, the noise started again, this freaked us out. We were over what happened the other day and called it off as a figment of our sleep deprived minds. The next thing we knew bright lights shot out of the spaces between the trees and a figure emerged from the forest and stood at the fence staring. He was about six-foot-five, about my dad’s height, and was a deep yellow color, kind of like a character from The Simpsons, he wore from what I could tell nothing, and that was the oddest part, how could someone be that color and still wear nothing? The appearance of this man puts us over the top, we went hysterical the power flickered and the loud grumbling continued to grow louder and louder. We both were hyperventilating, and after what seemed like Hours, he abruptly vanished along with the sound. This somehow made everything worse, our skin crawled as we stood at the window, paralyzed by fear, everything seemed too loud; our heartbeats the in game music still playing on the television, the clock on my dresser, all of it. I slowly turned my head towards the door my friend did the same. In the doorway stood or should I say floated a green, orange mist that gently floated into our room, we passed out. After that moment I can remember nothing else, neither can my friend. Our friendship weakened and slowly dissolved into nothing, we do sometimes still talk to each other, but normally ends in a fight, I finally got the guts to enter the woods again, the fort I built what seemed like years ago. On the outside nothing seemed wrong about it, except the look on the door was gone, on the inside a single chair was placed in the middle, on the chair was a note that read: “Tell no one,” and, “it all started here.” And with that I ran as fast as I could back to the yard, and what I saw it as, safety. After that first encounter I never entered those woods, also the disappearance of my dog Charlie happened and that took a big toll on my social life, he was my only pet and I had him since I was five, I did eventually make new friends, but the time between was terrible. We never got another pet and for the next eight years I never encountered that horrid monster. But on my eighteenth birthday, I was once again unfortunate enough to meet him. I never really liked having birthday parties, most of the time I just asked for some cake and the gifts and not the party, most of the time that is what I got. The one time I didn’t receive my simplest request was my 18th birthday, That day I got home and with my normal routine, went upstairs to my room and started on my homework. With no warning a low humming which was barely audible over the plethora of sounds that chorus out from the fall time neighborhood activities, sprang through the air and rang in my head, I had heard that before somewhere. As it’s volume slowly increased I got more and more paranoid of this sudden feeling of déjà vu. Then I remembered, it was the same sound I heard when I was ten I suddenly stood up, and walked slowly out of my room, down the stairs, and out my back door, I had to confront the source of the sound, the monster. As I got closer to what I thought was the source of the sound; everything seemed to slow down, with each footstep the flap of a bird's wing got slower and slower. Eventually everything seemed to stand still. And there I stood face to face with him; he was about three inches shorter than me, but easily had two-hundred pounds on me, mainly from what I could tell, of pure muscle. His skin was the same deep yellow and his face seemed to droop with his nose and chin to be the shape of that of Nigel Thornberry from that cartoon. He never spoke but I understood what he asked: “Are you not scared?” he said clearly though he did not speak. I stood firmly as I would have to, I looked him clearly in the face and asked him, “I might be, but the question is, are you?’’ and with that, he looked shocked, as if I had just insulted his mother. I then asked, “Why are you here, and what does that have to do with me?” he smiled, or as much of a smile as he could create with that disfigured blob of flesh that was his face. “Why it’s your birthday is it not? I’m here to give you a birthday party” and with that he stepped aside, revealing the ruins of my once green fort. He began walking to the door; I followed, as I had nothing else to do. Inside sat a table and two chairs. Some how he was already sitting, I sat down and on the chair opposite of him, I couldn’t help but chuckle at the absurdity of the whole situation, once sitting I was shocked to notice a cake appearing along side of the cake appeared a box. The strange creature nodded, I understood what he meant, he wanted me to open the box. The box was about the size of the boxes you buy soccer balls in, it was wrapped in a colorful striped paper that seemed to have been used multiple times. I removed the paper, and opened the box, what I saw inside terrified me. Inside the box was the severed head of my dog Charlie, his eyes were missing and his skin mostly decomposed, but when he saw me he barked and tried to lick my face, I dropped the box and ran. When I got home, I turned only to see him there shaking his head at me. I will never forget what violated my thoughts, it was the voice I heard when it was talking to him out in the woods, he said to me, “it’s not over.” Those words still haunt me to this day, mainly because; it’s still not over. Category:Places Category:Monsters